Stay Tonight
by courageouslover15
Summary: Stiles has just realized what's happening in Beacon Hills. Three freak animal accidents. Three strikingly similar deaths. Sacrifices, human sacrifices. As he awaits the news that Emily has been found, Stiles gets a visitor.


**Hey guys! So this is my first time actually writing for Stydia so I hope you like it. This has been in the woodworks for a while and finally got back to it and finished it so I hope you like it! it's set during 3a when Stiles first uncovers its sacrifices happening in episode 3 "Fireflies". **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Teen Wolf... for obvious reasons and one of them being Stiles and Lydia aren't together yet. **

* * *

It had been a long, very long night; filled with everything Stiles had hoped to avoid this year. Human sacrifices and Alpha were packs; this was proving to be the worst year yet. And the worst part was… the year had barely begun. There was so much unknown and no way to change that. This along with the hefty amount of time left scared Stiles.

Stiles sat in front of his laptop, a mournful look on his face. On the screen, a picture of Heather stared back at him. A picture taken the night of her party, the night she died. There was a big smile on her face, her eyes shining with pure happiness, and Stiles couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye. Why her? Out of every freaking virgin… why?

_Why?_ That single word… that question, it seemed to be on every person's mind. _Why _Beacon Hills?_ Why_ were werewolves terrorizing the small town? _Why_?

Stiles continued to stare at Heather's last photograph as thoughts swarmed his mind. All he could feel was dread and anger. Beacon Hills… a fucking _beacon_ for disaster.

A knock rang out through his room and Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine! Seriously I don't want to talk." He moved to open the door to prove it but words left his mouth when he saw who was standing before him.

Lydia slowly raised her gaze to meet Stiles' eyes, a small smile flashed across her lips.

"Hi." Her voice was raspy, like she hadn't spoken for a while.

Stiles stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes wide, nearly bulging out his head.

"H-h-he-hey, what are you doing here?" He went to lean against the door only to stumble forwards, missing the door frame in his usual "Stiles" fashion.

He quickly recovered and brushed himself off. He stepped aside allowing Lydia to walk and closed the door behind her.

"I-uh- couldn't really sleep. And I… really just… didn't want to be alone right now." She rung her hands together, a nervous tick, and sat herself on his bed.

Stiles approached Lydia with caution. He sat down beside her rubbing his hands together slowly, understanding her mood.

"I definitely know how you feel. This night has been so bad and I…" He trailed off when he realized Lydia wasn't looking at him but behind him. As he followed her line of sight, he felt his heart sink.

"That's the girl, isn't it? The one you were questioned about the other day?" Lydia looked at Stiles, noting the quick flash of emotion…sadness, pain, "What happened to her?"

Stiles bowed his head down and closed his eyes. Another tear fell from his eye and a deep sight left his mouth.

"Stiles," Lydia reached over, lightly touching his cheek, forcing him to look at her, "what happened?"

"She was murdered." He blurted out, jumping up from the bed. He began to pace the length of his room, "Just like the guy you found at the pool. Throat slashed, head bashed and strangle marks…. And there's another girl… Emily. The cops and my dad are going to find her the same way." He stopped after the last sentence. He looked down at Lydia, fear in his eyes, "Its human sacrifices, Lydia. And yeah, that may sound crazy but what else explains it? Three murders, all the same, all virgins. And let's not forget to mention the deer, the birds, and your dog… Three freak _animal_ accidents. That doesn't happen all the time."

Lydia stared up at Stiles, watching him break before her eyes. Tears welled up as she moved to stand before him. Her hand reached to cup his chin as her other caressed his cheek. Stiles exhaled softly, opening his eyes to look into her big green eyes. Once their eyes met, Lydia offered him a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"I need to understand this. I have to…figure this out. Heather…she didn't deserve this. No one deserves to die that way… I have to do something. There has to be something…" His voice once again trailed off as he clutched Lydia's waist and buried his head in her shoulder, tears gathering on her sweater-clad shoulder.

Lydia ran her hand through Stiles' thick hair and her other rubbed his upper back. Her tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Stiles. Everything will be fine."

His laughed was muffled by her sweater, "How do you know that?"

"Because look at everything we've survived," She pulled away slightly to look at Stiles, "the Kanima, Peter, Allison's grandfather… and we are still here. We are still alive. We will get through this, Stiles. "

"Yeah, but for how long? I could be next, ya know? I'm a –a virgin. That night Heather went missing, me and her… she wanted to but… then she-"

"You are not going to die, Stiles! You are too important to us. There is no way any of us, no way _I,_ would let you die!" Lydia gripped Stiles' face, forcing him to really listen to her. "You are more important to me than you know. And I would _go out of my freaking mind_ if you died." They both smiled at those memorable words.

Stiles took a deep breath, calming him down, "But I need to find out what's going on. Scott is too busy dealing with the Alphas and Derek… I have to get to the bottom of this. I can't let Heather's death go overlooked."

Lydia smiled, "Okay, Superman."

"Actually, it's Batman thank you." Stiles puffed out his chest and assumed the super hero stance, making Lydia smile. Stiles relaxed but continued to stare down at Lydia.

Her head was bowed with a smile on her lips. A silence developed between them as Stiles continued to stare down at the strawberry blonde beside him. It was moments like this where they could just be there. Where they didn't have be talking or interacting in some way and they could just sit together in silence. Over this past summer, they had grown closer with Allison away and Scott being all dedicated to making his life better. A friendship had blossomed between the pair and it was something they both needed.

Lydia turned to meet Stiles' gaze, having felt his eyes burning holes into the side of her head. Once their eyes met, something ignited between them. A gravitational pull so strong they could feel themselves being pushed together. His eyes dropped to her lips as hers did the same. The distance between them was slowly shrinking, their breaths mingling together, their noses inches from touching. They stopped just before their lips met and stared into each other's eyes.

Stiles couldn't believe this was happening. Seven years of being in love with Lydia Martin and their first kiss was finally happening. And in his bedroom no less. He couldn't stop his thoughts from swirling around in his brain but the moment Lydia's lips touched his… he drew a blank. He felt her softly apply pressure to his lips as her hands came to rest upon his cheek as they had minutes before. Stiles quickly reacted, gripping her waist softly and kissed her back with slightly more pressure.

Stiles was the first to pull away, his hands still holding her waist. As he opened his eyes, he noticed hers were still closed and she had this look on her face. A look of happiness and slight shock. Stiles internally patted himself on the back with pride.

Lydia slowly opened her eyes, a feeling of shock coming over her. What she felt when she kissed him was something she wasn't expecting. She had never felt that way before, never with Jackson or any guy for that matter.

When they looked at each other they shared a small smile before Stiles leaned in for another kiss, which Lydia happily reciprocated. As she wound her arms around the tall boy's neck, Stiles locked his arms around her waist, one hand sliding up her blouse covered back. He's hand stopped at the base of her neck, underneath her strawberry blonde hair, his thumb resting just behind her ear. With his hand placed at her neck, Stiles was able to push her closer, his mouth greedily latching onto hers and his tongue gliding between her lips. A moan was heard from her, a sound Stiles couldn't help be imitate.

Lydia felt her body come alive as Stiles continued his exploration of her mouth and body. His large hands continued to dance along her neck and back while his tongue moved in tandem with hers. She could feel sparks of electricity igniting with every touch and caress he delivered. This was not how she expected this visit to end. She had no plans of having Stiles devour her and her actually enjoying this. But she couldn't find a reason to stop or pull away… she didn't want to.

As the pair broke away for a much needed breather, they never lost contact with each other. They stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace, much like before. As the gazed into each other's eyes, neither one could stop the smiles that grew at the sight of the other.

"… So… uh, yeah." Stiles awkwardly spoke but found he had no words to follow what just happened."

"Yeah…" And Lydia the same.

Their now awkward silence was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. They both jumped at the shrill sound of the ringtone and Stiles immediately went to answer. "Hello?"

"_Stiles… It's Melissa"_

His head fell, "They found her, didn't they?"

"_Yes… and it's exactly like the others. Stiles, you were right."_

"Yeah…. I really hoped I wouldn't be." Lydia took a step forward but remained at a distance, not knowing how Stiles was going to react.

"_Do you want to come-"_

"No, no… I can't look at another dead body right now."

Melissa could hear the sadness in the young boy's voice, "_Okay, Stiles.. get some rest. Figure this out tomorrow but right now, I need you to get some rest okay, kiddo? Can you do that for me?"_

Stiles turned around to face Lydia and nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

"_Good. And Stiles, we'll figure this out… everything will be fine."_

Hearing those words coming for Melissa, a woman who has always been there for him, a second mother to him, added some type of relief to his tense and worried mind, "I hope so."

"_Goodnight kiddo."_

Stiles bid Melissa farewell before hanging up the phone. He turned to place the phone back on his desk and placed his closed fist on the table top. His head bowed and his shoulders were knotted with stress and frustration. Why did this always happen to them? Wasn't there anywhere else this shit could happen? As these questions swirled around in his brain, he didn't hear Lydia approaching at his side.

The short strawberry blonde placed her small hand on his shoulder causing Stiles to finally look into her eyes. She offered him a smile with returned in kind. Once again a silence enveloped them as they stood beside each other.

"I should go, so you can get some rest." Lydia went to leave but his hand reached out to grasp hers before she take one step.

"Can you.. would you stay? Please? I don't want to be alone right now."

Lydia reached up to cup his check before placing it on his shoulder, "Yeah, I'll stay."


End file.
